UnderWorld Tribe
The UnderWorld tribe occupies most of the Underworld; most underworlders are users of the fire element and intimidate their opponents to weaken their stats. The Underworld is led by Chaor who relies on commanders such as Takinom, Agitos and Rothar. In the episode Lord of Treachery, it was revealed that Van Bloot was a traitor that wanted to rule the UnderWorld himself, almost starting a civil war in the process. Sworn enemies of the OverWorlders, they are aligned to the Danians by default as both tribes preside over the UnderWorld of Perim. Many Chaotic players love to stack their decks with UnderWorlders, such as Kaz, Klay and Krystella. Chaotic shows all sides to the tribe war, so the UnderWorlders may sometimes be protagonists, or "Anti-heroes", when shown in a good light, opposed to the over tribes. Although most UnderWorlders are known to be more ruthless than, for example, the OverWorlders. Strengths UnderWorlders focus on fire attacks with some earth attacks. As a default most underworlders have high strenght and low wisdom. Weaknesses Underworlders main draw backs are their energy, recklesness and wisdom. Underworld creatures usually have less energy than other creatures making it unusual to win against creatures with high energy. Few Underworlders defeat the enemy quickly. They also only usually dominate in power, and there wisdom is defenetly not the best. They dont have many mugicians, however, most underworlders have mugic counters. TV Show The Underworld tribe is one of the main focuses of the TV show, just below The Overworld. They where the first to lead a full scale attack on the M'irillions. Their attack failed, leaving Chaor and several of his followers refugees. In the absence of its rulers, the Underworld quickly fell to the M'arillions, save but a few including Takinom. Chaor returned in the end of season two, fighting along side Maxxor against Aa'une. Notable UnderWorlders STELGAR- VISIOUS MUTATION * Chaor - Leader * Agitos - An adviser to Chaor. * Atrapol - Leader of Lord Van Bloot's army. * Barrath Beyond - A powerlful UnderWorld warrior. * Borth-Majar - Brain and Brawn, respectively; Borth and Majar must fight as one. * Hammerdoom Chantcaller - A legendary UnderWorld warrior and enemy to the Danians. * H'earring - An UnderWorld spy with a knack for revealing secrets in exchange for Dractyl scales. * Jiggorex - Khybon's assistant. * Lyssta - A strong warrior in the UnderWorld Coluseum. She has lost only once...to Chaor. * Khybon - An UnderWorlder who invents and manufactures various types of UnderWorld BattleGear and works on expanding the caverns, passages, grottoes and pillars. * Lord Van Bloot - An Underworld traitor * Narfall - An UnderWorlder who may have found the Cothica * Takinom - Chaor's most trusted ally * Ulmar - An UnderWorld scientist known for his creation of BattleGear * Ultadur - A Underworld commander that is known for his strength and speed. * Pyrithion - A powerful UnderWorld commander who is very snake-like. * Chargola - An UnderWorld commander who is known for his meticulous planning. * Skreeth - An UnderWorld warrior who is like a demon and a skeleton. He lives in puddles in EverRain and has a mean streak. * Rothar - One of the toughest and ruthless UnderWorlders in the show, but he is very loyal to all UnderWorlders. * Dardemus - A very strong mean prison guard for the UnderWorld. * Nauthilax - An UnderWorld elementalist spy who is one of the only UnderWorlders that have water-elemental abilities and can swim. He explores underwater tunnels for Chaor. * Kiru - A Past Conqueror, he is Chaor's ancestor. Gallery Underworldcity season1 1.JPG|The Underworld as it appeared in season 1, "Lord of Treachery". See Also * Chaor * UnderWorld * Tribes Category:Tribes Category:UnderWorld Creatures